Le Rêve de l'Espoir
by Sln
Summary: 1977. Sirius Black cache une boîte à souvenirs dans la Tour d'astronomie. 1997. Hermione Granger la découvre. Dix ans plus tard, la Gryffondor fait passer à travers l'Arche un cadeau pour Sirius.


Voici un One-Shot qui m'est venu en écouta une chanson de Fievel et le Nouveau Monde. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas la petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

* * *

_**Le Rêve de l'Espoir**_

* * *

28 juin 1977. Terrasse de la tour d'astronomie. 23H45.

Il regardait les quelques trésors qu'il allait laisser derrière lui. Une photo de ses amis, une lettre sur laquelle il avait retranscris son voeu, son écharpe rouge et or, et un pendentif en or représentant un chien. C'était la veille de la remise des diplômes. Sa dernière année se finirait le lendemain. Il était nostalgique. Ces sept années passées à Poudlard avaient été les plus belles de sa vie.

Il avait échappé à sa famille la majeure partie de cette période, il avait rencontré de merveilleux amis, il s'était énormément amusé aux dépens des Serpentard, il avait exploré le château de fond en comble avec ses meilleurs amis, bref, il ne s'était pas ennuyé! Il ne regrettait aucune de ses blagues, ni aucun de ses tours, pas même lorsqu'ils ont failli être la cause de la mort d'un de ses condisciples.

Il n'avait pas de regret. Sauf peut-être un seul; celui de ne pas avoir trouvé la fille de ses rêves. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel en une prière muette. Puis, lentement, il commença à ranger ses futurs vieux trésors dans un coffret. L'écharpe d'abord, la lettre ensuite, puis la photo, et enfin le pendentif. En refermant le couvercle, il eut un sourire amusé, pensant à la personne qui découvrirait un jour son coffret à souvenirs.

Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'une lueur espiègle quand il souleva d'un coup de baguette magique une des dalles du sol. Il déposa ensuite délicatement le coffret dans la cachette qu'il venait d'ouvrir pour remettre précautionneusement la dalle en place. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il avait scellé sa boîte à souvenirs, quand une voix familière l'appela depuis les escaliers:

- Sirius, tu es là?

- Ici, Remus!

Un grand jeune homme mince aux traits maladifs, aux yeux mordorés cernés de fatigue et aux courts cheveux cendrés fit irruption près du dénommé Sirius.

- Je me disais bien que tu étais ici. Comme je me doutais que tu voudrais être tranquille, j'ai caché la Carte du Maraudeur. Je t'ai couvert le plus possible, mon vieux. Si j'étais toi, je ne tarderai pas à revenir à la Tour, parce que James va devenir frappa-dingue et nous rendre fous à te chercher partout!

Sirius éclata de rire en se tournant vers son ami.

- On parle de Jamesie là, il est déjà fou! Merci Remus, d'avoir si courageusement défendu la paix de Ma Magnificence, j'ai nommé: Sirius Black le Grand!

Remus regarda avec amusement son ami imiter les anciens empereurs romains.

- Quand tu auras fini de faire le pitre, Ta Majesté, tu pourras rentrer à la Tour, de préférence avant que Lily n'étrangle notre imbécile de James.

Sirius rit à nouveau et dit à son ami lycanthrope qu'il en avait encore pour cinq minutes. Il regarda Remus disparaître dans l'escalier, puis il retourna à la contemplation du ciel étoilé. Une brise légère balaya la terrasse de la tour d'astronomie tandis que d'un coup d'oeil rapide dénotant l'habitude, le jeune homme repérait l'étoile polaire et la fixait. Avec un sourire plein d'espérance, le Gryffondor dit:

- Nous nous trouverons un jour.

Cet espoir mi-voeu mi-promesse lancé au ciel, Sirius tourna le dos à ses trésors désormais cachés, et alla retrouver ses précieux amis, dans la Tour de Gryffondor.

**_Très loin là-bas sous la lumière d'opale,  
__Quelqu'un se sent triste et pense à moi ce soir._**

xoxoxo

28 juin 1997. Terrasse de la tour d'astronomie. 23H45.

Elle se tenait accoudée au parapet, regardant tristement le ciel étoilé. Elle repensait aux sept années qu'elle avait passées à Poudlard, aux combats qu'elle avait vécus, aux morts qu'elle avait vus. Parmi ces derniers, elle se souvenait d'un homme en particulier: Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry. Il était mort deux ans plus tôt, englouti par l'Arche du Département des Mystères. Bien qu'ils soient désormais séparés, elle n'avait jamais oublié le sorcier intelligent et courageux qu'il avait été.

Perdue dans ses pensées, baignée par la lumière de la pleine lune, ses mains jouaient machinalement avec sa baguette magique. Peu attentive, sa baguette lui échappa des mains et tomba au sol. _« Et flûte! Ce n'est vraiment pas ma soirée! »_ pensa-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser sa baguette. Quand elle eut mis la main sur son précieux bout de bois, elle s'appuya sur une dalle pour s'aider à se relever. Ce faisant, la dalle bougea un peu, attisant la curiosité d la jeune femme. Celle-ci utilisa sa magie pour soulever le carré de pierre, mettant à jour un coffret.

- Mais qu'avons-nous là?

La jeune femme s'assit en tailleur près de la cachette, sortit le coffret et le posa devant elle. Au regard de l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait le couvercle, elle devina que ce qui semblait être une boîte à souvenirs avait due être cachée il y a longtemps. Avec une excuse muette pour la personne qui avait scellée le coffret, elle souleva le couvercle.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien une boîte à souvenirs. Le coffret contenait un pendentif, une photo, une lettre et une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Elle sortit un à un les objets, et les étala devant elle. Vu l'excellent état de ces souvenirs, un sortilège de protection avait été lancé. C'est ce qu'elle pensait, et elle avait souvent raison.

Elle commença par la lettre. C'était un parchemin roulé fermé par un ruban rouge. Elle détacha le ruban, et ouvrit avec mille précautions le parchemin. Une écriture fine et élégante lui sauta aux yeux. C'est avec curiosité et intérêt qu'elle commença à lire la lettre.

_"Salut à toi qui a découvert mon trésor, condisciple de Poudlard. Si tu es Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, continue ta lecture sans inquiétude. Pour toi Serpentard malvenu, vérifie bien que tu sois de la bonne couleur demain matin!"_

La jeune femme stoppa sa lecture et éclata de rire.

- L'auteur de cette lettre était un petit rigolo. Enfin, continuons.

_"Trêve de plaisanterie. Nous sommes le 28 juin 1977. Demain, c'est la remise des diplômes, et le 30, soit dans deux jours, je quitterais définitivement Poudlard. C'est triste. Une partie de ma vie, sûrement la meilleure, va prendre fin, et une autre (peut-être pas la pire, m'enfin, vu la guerre qui débute...) va commencer._

_Je ne regrette rien de ces sept années, et surtout pas les Serpentard envoyés à l'infirmerie! Bien qu'en écrivant cette lettre je sois triste, je me console quand même par quelques satisfactions. Tout d'abord, Evans a enfin accepté de sortir avec James. Après sept ans passés à jouer au chat et à la souris, il était temps, merci Merlin! Ensuite, je pense embrasser une carrière d'Auror, et je suis sûr d'être accepté à l'école de formation des apprentis Aurors, l'EFAA._

_Ah, c'est vrai! J'ai écris un peu plus haut que je n'avais pas de regret. C'est faux. J'en ai un: celui de ne pas avoir trouvé la fille de mon rêve. Oui oui, tu as bien lu **mon **rêve et non, ce n'est pas une faute. Je m'explique! Depuis ma première année, je fais souvent le même rêve. Je me vois, discutant avec une fille. Son visage est toujours flou, mais son regard caramel et ses cheveux bruns restent nets._

_Elle est intelligente, cultivée et drôle. Si elle est douce et gentille, elle a un tempérament de feu. Pour faire simple, c'est la fille idéale, même si je ne me souviens pas de son visage. Je sais juste que ses yeux sont les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu, et que je l'appelle Mona."_

_**Très loin là-bas quelqu'un parle aux étoiles.  
**__**Dites lui que je l'aime et que nos prières se croisent.  
**_**_Même si l'immensité qui nous sépare me fait mal,  
__Je sais que tu confies le rêve à la même étoile._**

La jeune femme arrêta de nouveau sa lecture. Mona...

- C'est drôle, Sirius m'appelait souvent comme ça. Certainement parce que je lui rappelais la fille de son rêve.

_"Mona a le même âge que moi, et au fil des années, elle grandissait en même temps que moi. Dans mon rêve on parlait beaucoup de l'avenir et de nos projets. Ses conversations étaient toujours intéressantes, et ses idées bien arrêtées. Quand je m'entêtais à la contredire, elle partait au quart de tour. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait un caractère de chien!_

_Mais paradoxalement, ses yeux caramel s'illuminaient d'une lueur sauvage qui rendait son regard hypnotisant. J'aimerais tant la connaître et la rencontrer en chaire et en os. C'est probablement impossible. Une fille aussi intelligente n'existe sûrement pas. C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas? Et toi, condisciple de Poudlard qui est en train de me lire, as-tu des regrets? Un voeu? Peut-être n'es-tu pas encore en septième année, à la veille de ta remise de diplôme. Si c'est le cas, prend ton temps, rêve, amuse-toi et réfléchis sur ce que tu veux faire plus tard._

_Je me demande si à ton époque la guerre est terminée. Ce serait génial si elle l'était. Cette lettre touche à sa fin, tu l'auras remarqué. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les adieux. Alors Gryffondor, Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, rendez-vous ici, dans une autre vie. A toi Serpentard, n'oublie pas de vérifier ta couleur demain!_

_Facétieusement vôtre,  
__Sirius Black"_

Avec des gestes lents et mesurés, elle enroula le parchemin et le déposa à côté d'elle. Cette lettre l'avait émue aux larmes, et c'est sans grande conviction qu'elle se sermonna:

- Allons, ressaisi-toi, Hermione Granger!

La jeune femme caressa doucement l'écharpe rouge et or qui avait appartenue à feu Sirius Black, et prit la photo. C'était une photo sorcière sur laquelle cinq adolescents souriaient et faisaient des signes au photographe. Hermione reconnut immédiatement James Potter et Lily Evans. Enlacés, le portrait exact d'Harry et la jolie rousse aux yeux émeraude se souriaient amoureusement.A leur gauche, deux jeunes hommes riaient à gorge déployée. L'un avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs et des yeux de jais où scintillaient une lueur espiègle, et l'autre avait un visage pâle, de grands yeux mordorés cernés, et de courts cheveux cendrés. Sirius Black et Remus Lupin semblaient rire d'une blague particulièrement drôle.

Tout à droite de la photo, un adolescent au sourire timide, aux courts cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux bruns regardait avec un peu d'envie au fond des yeux ses quatre amis. Hermione fut frappée de voir à quel point Peter Pettigrow était différent de l'homme qu'elle avait combattu. Mince au point de frôler la maigreur, on lui aurait donné le Bon Dieu sans regarda encore quelques instants la photo, reflet empli de bonheur d'une époque à jamais révolue. Elle passa ensuite au pendentif d'argent. Il représentait un chien faisant le beau, la langue pendant sur le côté, une balle posée sur la truffe. Certainement un cadeau d'un des Maraudeurs à Patmol.

- Hermione?!

A l'appel de son nom, la Gryffondor rangea précipitamment les souvenirs dans leur coffret qu'elle réduisit d'un sort informulé avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Le fils de James fit alors irruption sur la terrasse de la Tour d'astronomie.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Harry? demanda doucement Hermione.

- Je suis chargé de te ramener à notre Tour. Ron me rend dingue à te chercher partout, et Ginny va m'achever à force de lui hurler dessus!

Hermione éclata de rire, à moitié à cause de l'image de Ron et Ginny hurlant, à moitié à cause de l'air à la fois excédé et désespéré de son meilleur ami.

xoxoxo

Dix ans étaient passés depuis qu'elle avait trouvé la boîte à souvenirs de Sirius, sur la Tour d'astronomie. Elle était devenue Langue-de-Plomb, à la surprise de tous qui la voyaient plutôt enseigner. Mais son intellect supérieur à la moyenne et sa curiosité presque maladive avaient besoin des sombres énigmes enfermées au Département des Mystères.

Elle avait longtemps travaillé sur les prophéties et les divers petits objets que contenait le Département, puis elle avait été affectée au service des Aurors lors du Grand Nettoyage, comme l'avait appelé le Ministre de l'époque, Amos Diggory. Ce Grand Nettoyage était le nom donné à la période d'après guerre durant laquelle Aurors et Langues-de-Plomb chassaient toute forme de Magie Noire.

Aujourd'hui, Hermione était à la tête des Langues-de-Plomb, et elle s'occupait de l'Arche à travers laquelle Sirius était tombé, 12 ans plus tôt. Elle se tenait présentement devant le Voile, écoutant les murmures qui parvenaient de l'Arche, une boîte en bois précieux dans les mains. Ce soir aurait lieu la cérémonie célébrant les dix ans de la Victoire. Suivraient trois jours fériés que - bien malgré elle - elle était obligée de respecter.

Elle caressa du bout des doigts le coffret qu'elle tenait. Elle avait décidé, dix ans auparavant, de laisser une boîte à souvenirs à Sirius. Son coffret contenait à peu près les mêmes objets que celui de l'animagus. Elle avait mis deux ans pour comprendre que le Voile était un passage vers l'au-delà, puis un an pour se rendre compte que les objets ou les êtres vivants ne subissaient aucune altération quand ils franchissaient le Voile.

Son projet était donc réalisable. Avec un sourire joyeux, Hermione laissa sa boîte traverser l'Arche. Elle espérait que ses souvenirs feraient plaisir à Sirius. La jeune femme tourna résolument les talons et quitta le Département des Mystères pour le hall du Ministère de la Magie où se tiendrait dans quelques minutes la cérémonie.

**_Quand le vent tristement chante sa plainte sur les toits,  
__Je sais que tu vas t'endormir sous le même ciel que moi._**

xoxoxo

Il courait avec James, une Lily furieuse d'avoir été une nouvelle fois la cible de leurs blagues douteuses sur leurs talons. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il ne vit pas le coffret devant lui. Il se prit les pieds dedans, et chuta lourdement sur le sol. Profitant de ce fait, Lily se jeta sur lui et tenta de l'étrangler, jusqu'à ce que James arrive et l'empêche de tuer une nouvelle fois son ami.

- Merci, Cornedrue, siffla-t-il en se massant la gorge.

- De rien, Patmol. Sur quoi as-tu trébuché?

- On dirait une boîte, répondit Sirius en posant ladite boîte sur ses genoux et en l'ouvrant.

Lily et James s'assirent avec lui, et Sirius sortit un à un les objets que contenait le coffret. Les trois adultes découvrirent une lettre, une écharpe rouge et or, un pendentif en argent représentant une lionne rugissante, ainsi que quatre photos. Sirius prit d'abord la lettre, la déroula, et la lue à haute voix:

- _"Salut à toi, ô Sirius Black le Magnifique! Tu auras sûrement reconnu mon écriture, vu le temps que tu passais à me regarder rédiger mes devoirs à Square Grimmaurd. Cette lettre existe pour te dire que j'ai découverts ta boîte à souvenir sur la Tour d'astronomie. C'était il y a dix ans maintenant. Que le temps passe vite! Tu nous manques, tu sais. Je suppose que James et Lily sont avec toi, et que tu lis cette lettre à voix haute._

_Je vais donc te donner des nouvelles de tout le monde. Ou presque. Commençons par Harry. Il est devenu Auror il y a cinq ans, et il adore ce métier. Kingsley est toujours à leur tête, et Tonks est restée la même gaffeuse adorable. En parlant d'elle, Remus l'a épousée il y a six ans, et leur petit Teddy aura dix ans dans un mois. Ils sont très heureux tout les trois, et je m'en réjouis._

_Ron a été joueur de Quidditch durant trois ans, c'était un bon gardien. Mais son amour des échecs et son esprit génial dès qu'il s'agit de stratégie l'ont fait devenir entraîneur. Il entraîne les Canons de Chudley depuis deux ans. Il en est très fier!_

_Drago Malefoy est devenu un très bon ami durant la guerre. Harry et Ron ont été obligés de reconnaître sa bravoure et son courage. Il était espion pour le compte de l'Ordre. Aujourd'hui, il dirige la Gazette du Sorcier, et c'est un très bon journaliste. Ginny est devenue Médicomage, il y a quatre ans. Elle est faite pour ce métier. Quant à moi, je suis devenue Langue-de-Plomb. Les énigmes du Département des Mystères m'occupent énormément et me passionnent. Je travaille actuellement sur l'Arche qui t'a englouti, il y a douze ans._

_J'ai découverts que si ce qui a franchi le Voile ne peut revenir, ce qui traverse ne subit aucune altération. Voilà pourquoi tu es en train de lire ma lettre. Maintenant, côté coeur et famille! Ginny a épousé Neville Longdubat, et Ron, Luna Lovegood. Ils n'ont pas encore d'enfants, mais Ginny et Luna veulent attendre encore un peu. Drago est célibataire, mais il ne reste pas seul très longtemps; c'est un véritable Don Juan!_

_Quant à Harry, il a eu l'insigne honneur de m'épouser il y a deux ans. J'ai 27 ans, un mari aimant, et deux adorables jumeaux aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux caramel. Nous les avons appelés Sirius et James. Ils auront cinq ans dans une semaine. A cette date, Harry apprendra mon secret. Voulez-vous le connaître? Comme c'est toi, Sirius, et que je suis persuadée que belle-maman et joli-papa (1) lisent avec toi, je vais vous le révéler: mes jumeaux vont avoir une petite soeur ou un petit frère! Si c'est une fille, je l'appellerai Lily. Si c'est un garçon, il se nommera Edward._

_Mais trêve de bavardage. J'ai beau être la femme la plus heureuse du monde, les pertes subies lors de la guerre viennent hanter mes nuits. Les terrifiants "si" torturent l'esprit: "si Pettigrow n'avait pas été épargné lors de ma troisième année, peut-être que...", "si Dumbledore n'était pas mort...". Malgré tout, l'espoir est resté, la guerre s'est terminée, et les souvenirs de nos êtres chers nous accompagnent toujours._

_J'aurais aimé te connaître plus, Sirius. J'aurais aimé connaître James et Lily, qu'ils puissent voir leurs petits enfants. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de regrets. J'ai passé mon adolescence à me battre et à être derrière Harry et Ron, me dévouant pour les autres. Je n'ai pas changé à ce niveau-là, tout comme mon amour des livres et du travail n'a pas diminué. J'ai bon espoir que mes enfants héritent de mon amour du savoir, car s'ils ont hérité de la paresse de mon cher et tendre, leur scolarité va être un calvaire!_

_Il n'est plus temps de parler. Ma lettre touche à sa fin. Sirius, découvrir ton trésor fut une chance. Ton pendentif est à mon cou, ta lettre rangée à l'abris de la catastrophe sur pattes que j'ai épousé. Ton écharpe est dans une vitrine de ma bibliothèque, et la photo sur la cheminée. Dans ma boîte, accompagnant cette lettre, mes souvenirs les plus heureux. J'espère qu'ils vous donneront un aperçu de ce que vous avez manqué._

_Je vous laisse donc à votre repos éternel. Sirius, James, n'embêtez pas trop Lily! Sur ce, rendez-vous ici, dans une autre vie. _

_Amicalement vôtre,  
__Hermione Granger Potter."_

Lily éclata de rire en entendant Sirius lire la dernière phrase.

- Hermione est sacrément perspicace, même concernant les morts! sourit-elle.

- Elle est surtout diablement intelligente, ajouta James. C'est le Grand Manitou du Département des Mystères, et la femme de mon fils. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui!

- La sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, confirma Sirius, se rappelant la fois où Harry et Hermione les avaient libérés, Buck et lui. En parlant de votre idiot de fils, reprit Patmol, je me demande comment il s'y est pris pour que Hermione accepte de l'épouser.

deux regards noirs le foudroyant sur place le firent s'étrangler de rire.

- Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, Sirius, montre-nous les photos si tu ne veux pas mourir une seconde fois, menaça Lily, l'éclat espiègle dans ses yeux émeraudes démentant ses mots.

Patmol marmonna un "rabat-joie" moqueur, mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Sirius prit la première, et la montra à ses deux amis. On y voyait un groupe de sept adolescents âgés de 16 à 17 ans qui souriaient au photographe. Ils se trouvaient sous un saule pleureur dans le parc de Poudlard, au bord du lac. Ils portaient leurs uniformes et les écussons de leurs Maisons brillaient sur leurs robes de sorcier.

Il y avait cinq Gryffondor, un Serpentard et un Serdaigle. Au premier plan, Hermione était entourée d'Harry et Ron qui avaient chacun un bras sur sa taille. Derrière la Gryffondor se tenait le Serpentard blond aux yeux gris. Drago Malefoy avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et lançait un regard ironique à Ron. A côté de celui-ci, une petite blonde aux yeux bleus rêveurs triturait son collier en capsules de bièraubeurre. Son blason montrait un aigle couleur bronze sur fond bleu. Sirius l'a reconnue immédiatement: c'était Luna Lovegood. Il l'avait rencontrée au Département des Mystères.

A la droite de Harry, une jolie rousse et un grand brun à l'air timide se souriaient tendrement; Ginny Weasley et Neville Longdubat flirtaient peu discrètement. James, Lily et Sirius éclatèrent de rire lorsque Drago prit soudainement Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa goulûment dans le cou. La Gryffondor de la photo se mit à rire, tandis que Harry avada kedaverisait le Serpentard du regard. Patmol passa à la seconde photo.

Celle-ci semblait avoir été prise juste après la fin de la guerre. On y voyait une chambre d'hôpital meublée de trois lits. Sur chaque lit se trouvait un corps recouvert de bandages des pieds à la tête ne laissant de visibles que les yeux, le nez et la bouche. Sur le lit de droite, la "momie" qui y était allongé, des touffes de cheveux roux dépassant de son bandage, jeta un livre sur la "momie" du lit de gauche dont plusieurs mèches blondes sortaient des bandages. L'occupant du lit du milieu ressemblait à un épouvantail avec des touffes de cheveux noirs qui dépassaient. Lorsque le blond renvoya le livre au rouquin, c'est la "momie" du milieu qui le reçu sur le ventre.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire en pointant du doigt leur acolyte. Déboula alors une Hermione furieuse, un livre à la main. Elle se mit à hurler sur ses amis qui se ratatinèrent sur leurs lits, puis elle asséna au blond et au roux un coup de son épais volume. L'occupant du milieu se moqua de ses deux comparses, et le châtiment céleste ne tarda pas à s'abattre sur lui sous forme de bouquin. Sa sentence exécutée, la jeune Hermione fit volte-face et quitta la photo, laissant derrière elle trois momies dans les vapes. James, Lily et Sirius s'étranglèrent de rire.

- Drago, Harry et Ron sont horribles avec cette pauvre Hermione, sourit Lily.

- Elle est trop forte! s'exclama James. Tu as vu cette maîtrise du livre?

- Et dire qu'elle a épousé ton fils, soupira un Sirius narquois.

- Hey!

- Du calme, chéri, intervint Madame Potter. La bave du noir cabot n'atteint pas le cerf albinos, cingla-t-elle. (2)

Les deux hommes se sourirent, et les trois adultes passèrent à la troisième photo. On y voyait un Harry âgé d'environ 22 ans au regard heureux et brouillé de larmes, et qui tenait dans ses bras deux nouveaux-nés: les jumeaux James et Sirius. Sur la dernière photo, on retrouvait les sept adolescents de la première, mais dix ans plus tard. Hermione et Drago jouaient avec les jumeaux sur le sol, Ron et Harry faisaient une partie d'échec, le deuxième se prenant une raclée, et Ginny, Neville et Luna observaient tour à tour les jeux des jumeaux, et la partie d'échec que Harry perdait, comme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Sur chacune de ces photos, les trois anciens Gryffondor avaient vu tout le bonheur, toute l'amitié et tout l'amour que partageaient les sept amis.

- Ils n'ont pas eu grand besoin d nous, fit remarquer James, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres.

Sirius et Lily ne répondirent rien, et Patmol retourna à la boîte. N'y restait plus qu'une écharpe rouge et or, ainsi qu'un pendentif d'argent représentant une lionne rugissante sur le point de bondir.

- Nous pouvons être fier de ces enfants, sourit Lily, rayonnante.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent, leurs yeux brillants de fierté.

xoxoxo

Quelques jours après la célébration de la Victoire, les sept amis héros de guerre se rendirent à Poudlard, sur la tombe blanche de Dumbledore. La directrice, Minerva McGonagall, se trouvait avec eux. Quand ils se furent recueillis, les sept amis - que la vieille sorcière avait depuis longtemps surnommé "le Clan des Sept" - se mirent en cercle à quelques mètres de la pierre tombale, sous le regard perplexe de McGonagall.

Un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, les yeux brillants de malice, les sept jeunes adultes sortirent leurs baguettes et se mirent à psalmodier et lancer des sortilèges. Au fur et à mesure, la directrice de Poudlard vit s'ériger une fontaine ronde, au centre de laquelle s'éleva un large piédestal carré surmonté d'un lion, d'un serpent, d'un blaireau et d'un aigle côtes à côtes, un phénix aux ailes déployées trônant au-dessus des quatre animaux. Sur trois des faces du piédestal, un chien, un cerf et un loup étaient gravés. Sur la quatrième face, un daim, un lynx, un renard, un labrador, une hermine, une chouette et un chat aux yeux cerclés entouraient une lionne rugissante. La fontaine était pratiquement terminée. Le Clan des Sept se regroupa autour de McGonagall, et Hermione dit:

- A vous les derniers sortilèges, Madame la Directrice.

La vieille sorcière sourit, sortit sa baguette magique et lança trois sorts. Le premier mit de la couleur aux cinq statues d'animaux: le phénix fut de rouge aux yeux turquoises, le lion d'or aux yeux rouges, le serpent d'argent aux yeux verts, l'aigle de bronze aux yeux bleus, et le blaireau noir aux yeux jaunes.

Le second sortilège fit couler de l'eau de la gueule ouverte des quatre symboles de Poudlard. Quant au dernier sort, il grava dans la pierre du piédestal, au-dessus de la gravure des huit animaux cette inscription: "Avec l'Espoir, rendez-vous ici, dans une autre vie". Les sept amis eurent un sourire heureux, et pour finir leur oeuvre, ils gravèrent d'un sortilège dans le pourtour extérieur du bassin de la fontaine chacun de leur nom. On pouvait donc lire les noms de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood. L'inscription "Minerva McGonagall" vint rejoindre les autres noms sous le regard approbateur du Clan des Sept, lorsque la directrice marmonna le sortilège. Le monument terminé, la vieille sorcière se tourna vers ses anciens élèves, et leur dit:

- Vous avez été les pires casse-cous de Poudlard, et pour certains à une certaine époque, les pires ennemis (Hermione donna alors un coup de coude dans les côtes de Drago en souriant). En contre-partie, vous êtes devenus d'extraordinaires et puissants sorciers respectés. Cette fontaine, hommage à Poudlard et à l'Espoir, aurait beaucoup plu à Albus. Je vous remercie pour ce cadeau.

Les sept amis eurent un sourire rayonnant de bonheur, les éloges de McGonagall résonnants en eux comme la consécration de tout leurs efforts. Ils espéraient que les générations futures ne répéteraient pas les erreurs de leurs aïeux, même si les jumeaux Potter, du fait de leurs parents, amorçaient le commencement d'une génération un peu plus clairvoyante.

**_Très loin là-bas si tu as fais un voeu,  
Nous serons ensemble, très loin là-bas  
Où le ciel est bleu._**

**_

* * *

_**

(1) Réplique dans le film "Le Mur de l'Atlantique"

(2) Petit transformation de la citation "la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe". C'est-à-dire que les moqueries ou les rumeurs ne nous touchent pas.


End file.
